


It's a fact that I can't deny

by mquinn



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mquinn/pseuds/mquinn
Summary: Karaoke night turns into something else.





	It's a fact that I can't deny

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written something since 2015, but I'm in LOVE with this ship and I had to sacrifice my sleep and write this before it vanished from my mind. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these awesome characters, because if I did there would be a sequel without a doubt, let's hope there's one :(

At weekends, most teens go out to party, but for the Rangers a weekend meant training arduous hours given that they had been getting the not-so-nice visits from putties, months after bitch slapping Rita into space, they still can’t figure out where they are coming from, but they don’t miss a single day of training.  
  
Today was different, Jason began to see the team was getting stressed and felt the tension in the air, so it was time for a well-deserved break.

He sent them a quick message on the group chat that said if they wanted to unwind on the ship that night. Not a minute passed when he received a big affirmative from the entire team.  
  
After the battle with Rita, the team brought belongings to leave in the cold ship and to make it more habitable.  
The ship was bigger than they thought; they discovered rooms with beds, a console room, lockers, showers, an infirmary, holding cells (Jason once locked Trini and Zack inside because they couldn’t stop arguing during training), Alpha 5 even rebuilt the kitchen.  
As months passed they were slowly remodeling the ship, making it their second home.  
  
  
Kim was at the top of the cliff waiting for Trini, she knew the boys were already there, they always were the first to arrive when there was alcohol involved.  
Besides, Trini and her always teleported together, it started at first when they arrived at the same time during the first sessions, then it became a silent routine.

Sometimes in the morning trainings, the last one to arrive brought coffee and donuts, which then turned into a competition to see who could arrive first.  
  
Things between them have always been different compared to the boys. Ever since they met, every day that passed, Kim felt something pulling her towards her, something almost magnetic, and she was sure that Trini felt it too, but at the same time she felt it slipping away.

Kim had only had boyfriends and once an experiment that did not mean anything to her ex-friend Amanda, but to her it was a further discovery of her being.  
  
She spent nights thinking about Trini and what she really meant to her, she was not an idiot, she knew that it always had been a crush from the beginning, she always has had them and they had not lasted long, but this time was different, she had never felt what she was feeling towards her best friend.  
  
It was new and exciting, but it was also frustrating because Trini was a mystery with her feelings, one day Kim will flirt with her and she flirts back, but the next day she would walk away to be with Zack almost avoiding her. Frustrating.  
  
“Boo!” Kim jumped startled by Trini’s voice almost tripping into the cliff, Trini quickly grabbed her arm with a big smile on her face.

“You asshole, I almost fell!”

“Sorry not sorry, you still owe me for throwing me down the cliff.”

“Whatever, you know I did you a favour, because you wouldn’t have met all of this.” Kim said pointing at her whole body.

Trini didn’t reply, but Kim thought she saw a faint blush in her cheeks.  
  
“Anyway, I brought you your favourite, Vodka girl.” Trini passed a bag with tinkling bottles to Kim. “We should head inside, I hope the boys aren’t wasted by now”

“Impossible, we need like three hours of constant drinking to at least start being tipsy.”

“The cons of being a superhero, I guess.” Trini sighed.  
  
Kim and Trini took both their phones out and pressed the button to teleport them inside the ship. Once inside they started heading to the lounge room.

“I’ll always be thankful to Billy and Alpha for creating this app, my mom was starting to think I was sleepwalking and getting into the shower with my clothes on." Kim said.

“Mine almost made me pay for laundry services because I was killing the dryer.” Trini added.

When they got in the lounge they noticed a small karaoke machine.

“Girls! Look, I brought a karaoke machine!” Billy yelled from the back of the room excitedly.

“And I call dibs on being the first one!" Zack added “I’ve been told that my singing voice is pure silk.”

“By whom? Your mom?” Jason laughed.

“No, yes, shut up, my mom is the best." Zack took one of the mics and handed one to Kim. “Come on Kimmy, let’s start with Grease.”

“I cannot wait to hear your Travolta.” She picked the mic and turned it on.

“What? No, I’m Sandra Dee, that’s more in my register. You’re Zuko.”

 

The hours passed and the gang started feeling buzzed and happy, Billy was dancing with Jason and Kim to her playlists.

“Never thought a cheerleader would have such good taste in music.” Jason said to Kim with a smirk.

“Never thought a jock would have such sweet moves.” Kim laughed and bumped her hip to Jason’s.

They all agreed one day that she always had the best party music, so she always makes sure to have a playlist ready when they hang out, she even sends them mood playlists to each one every once a while.

Trini was in the couch thinking, she was having one of her internal debates, the eternal debate about Kim.

She confides in Zack every once a while about her feelings for her best friend, and Zack says the same thing every damn time: tell Kim your feelings.  
He can be so stupid sometimes, how could she tell her that she has this gigantic crush on her? Kim was straight, period.  
  
Sometimes she thinks that she’s flirting with her, but that’s just how Kim is, right? And the constant kisses on her cheek, and oh my god she always wants to hold hands, her gay heart gets so confused.

Honestly she has never had a female friend before and maybe that’s just how it is, she just doesn’t know anymore, she lays for hours in her bed thinking about her and if she feels the same way or if it’s just how female friends interact.

Trini sighed pouring herself a shot of tequila.

Zack saw her friend being mopey so he sat next to her.

“Hey Crazy-Girl, what’s on your mind?”

Trini didn’t answer and drank another shot.

“Kim got your tongue? I mean, cat.” He said with a wink.

Trini continued drinking.

“Whoa not even a punch? Come on talk to me.”

“You know, the same thing that’s on my mind every single day, why can’t it get easier? Why can’t this stupid crush just disappear? She looked at Zack with sad eyes.

Zack put his arm around her. “Stop torturing yourself and just tell her Trin, I’ve seen how Kim looks at you, there’s always a smile on her face when she sees you, she plays with her hair when she talks to you and she always laughs at your stupid jokes, I’m telling you, she likes you.”

“I can’t do that, I’ll destroy the team if I tell her, she will never speak to me again and we’ll never morph again, RIP Power Rangers, everyone will die and just because of this damn crush.” She shrugged Zack’s arm off her.

“Dramatic much?”

“Now leave me alone, she’s just my friend”, she looked directly at Zack, “She’s straight.”

Trini took the tequila bottle and went to talk to Jason and Billy to clear her mind, Billy always had something interesting to say and she really needed to stop thinking about Kim.

Kim just stood there, meters behind the couch, she couldn’t move ever since she heard Trini say that she had a “damn crush” on her. She wasn’t imagining things, she was drunk but not that drunk, Trini likes her, Trini _like_ likes her.

She couldn’t stop the smile that was forming on the corners of her mouth, she almost started jumping, but then her smile started fading away when she saw the clear bump on the road: Trini thought she was straight.

Kim hated labels, ever since her banishment from the cheerleader squad, she started hating labels, stereotypes, all those things, hating labels made her the person she is right now, and she’s happier than ever.  
But in this moment she realized one thing, one thing that could get in Trini’s head to start getting the insinuations she’s been throwing at her ever since she met her.  
  
With that thought in mind, she went to the karaoke machine.  
Trini saw Kim grabbing a mic with a determined look in her eyes, she never saw her this focused, and she was captived by it.

“Hey guys, so I just had a fun idea for a game, let’s choose a track and just improvise, we can tell a story or a feeling whatever you have in mind.”

“Yes! It can help us with our bonding and training and to bitch slap those p-putties to space, yes, g-great idea K!” Jason howled and held his beer up in the air almost spilling it on the floor. Jason is all muscles and really strong, but he’s a lightweight, he always gets drunk first and they love him for it.

“Yeah, exactly, yeah that’s what I was going for, anyway, I’ll start!”

Everyone was at the front waiting for her, Kim started searching for a track until she saw one that had her inspired and ready, with one final look at Trini she played the track.

A generic melody from the 80’s came out of the karaoke machine, Kim took a deep breath to calm the butterflies that started building and she began.

 _I don’t know how;_  
_I don’t know why_  
_But I like ladies_  
_And I like guys_  
_So, if you ask me how I’m doing_  
_Here is my reply_

Everyone was silent as she started to sing. She couldn’t see Trini’s face but she could tell everyone was surprised. She waited for the chorus.

 _I’m g-g-g-g-gettin’ bi_  
_I’m gettin’ bi_  
_Oh yeah, I’m lettin’ my bi flag fly_  
_Not gonna hide it;_  
_Not gonna lie_  
_There’s no reason to be shy;_  
_My, oh, my, it’s a fact I can’t deny_  
_I’m bi, bi, bi until the day I die_

Zack and Jason cheered, Billy started clapping, Trini’s jaw was on the floor. The music began to be more rhythmic and increasing the atmosphere in the air.

 _And one more thing_  
_I tell you what;_  
_Being bi does not imply that you’re a player or a slut_  
_Sure, I like sex_  
_But I’m no ho_  
_I take things slow_  
_Until I feel at ease_

Kim caught Trini’s gaze and winked at her.

 _So, if you ask me how I’m doing_  
_I’m feeling preppy, sprightly, spry_  
_I’m g-g-g-g-gettin’ bi_  
_I’m gettin’ bi_

The boys were jumping up and down, dancing to the beat.

 _It’s not a phase;_  
_I’m not confused;_  
_Not indecisive;_  
_I don’t have the “gotta choose” blues_  
_I don’t care if you wear high heels or a tie_  
_You might just catch my eye_  
_Because I’m definitely bi_  
_I’m gettin’ bi_  
_I’m gettin’ bi_  
_I’m gettin’ bi_

The song ended, but Kim still had adrenaline rush, she looked at Trini and finished with: “It doesn’t take an intellectual, to get that I’m bisexual.”

She dropped the mic and laughed as the boys started hugging and congratulating her.

“Damn Kim, you really know how to improvise a song, we should start a band.” Zack said.

“I think that Zordon will manage to get out of that wall and kick our asses if we ever do something like that” Jason said laughing. He put an arm on Kimberly’s shoulder and looked at her with proud eyes. Kim smiled at him.

Trini managed to get her jaw off the floor and started heading outside. Kim saw her walking away and followed her.

The boys gave each other a knowing smile and watched her go, then proceed to set up a table to play beer pong.

 

At the end of the hallway, there was Trini, with her back on the wall and her arms crossed.

“Hey” Kim started.

“Hey”

“So...”

“Why didn’t you say something before?” Trini interrupted angrily.

“What? You’re angry at me for coming out?” Kim stood in front of Trini.

“No, no” Trini started fidgeting with her hands. “I just, I’ve had these, these feelings and knowing that about yourself would have helped me be less confused about them.”

“Oh, you mean the "damn crush" you have on me?” Kim said with a smirk and got closer.

“Wha- how- I don’t...”

Kim cut Trini mid-sentence and grabbed her cheeks, feeling her heart beat faster she looked at her eyes, then her lips and she finally kissed her.

It started with just slow and light kisses, but as they continued it got faster and rougher, Trini held Kim by the waist and Kim pushed her against the wall behind her kissing her deeper. They ran out of breath and pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

“I really wish you have told me a while ago, because I been dying to kiss you.” Kim said looking at Trini. They stayed there for a while, in each other’s arms smiling and feeling their hearts beat in sync.

“Let’s go before the boys think we abandoned them to make out.”

“That wouldn’t be so bad.” Trini said getting closer to Kim’s face.

“Oh, we’ll have our own after party after this one.”, she whispered to Trini’s ear “we’ll make up for lost time, I promise."  
  
Kim laughed as soon as she saw Trini’s blushing face, she then reached out to grab her hand, lacing their fingers together as they went to join their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed that song from "Crazy Ex-Girlfriend", really great show go watch it if you can!. I just pictured Kim the whole time I heard it, it's fantastic. I also dropped a little quote from another show I love, let's see if you can find where and which one.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, I don't have a lot of confidence as a writer but I really wanted to write something for this ship, and for everyone that believes in the amazing movie that is Power Rangers.


End file.
